Entre irmãos
by Siy Simon
Summary: Anos atrás Willow Moreno se envolveu com Robert Henstridge e ele a traiu. Liam Henstridge se casou com a jovem Willow quando seu irmão a abandonou grávida. Agora Robert tinha voltado para o palácio e os dois irmãos competiam pela mesma mulher. A quem escolherá Willow?


Capítulo 1

Willow Henstridge estava decorando a mesa de jantar de flores quando seu marido, Liam Henstridge chegou.

– Olá querida! – Liam disse depositando um beijo nos lábios da esposa.

– Olá! Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Liam caminhou em direção ao corredor que dava acesso aos aposentos e Willow ficou observando-o. Conhecia o marido há tempo suficiente para saber que ele estava preocupado com algo.

Ajustando as ultimas flores, ela passou as mãos alisando a saia longa e plissada e então decidiu ir atrás do esposo.

– Liam, há algo incomodando você?

– Suponho que ainda não tenha ouvido.

– Hum?

Enquanto esperava que ele acrescentasse algo mais, viu a imagem de seu marido refletida no espelho. Liam estava do outro lado do quarto, desabotoando a camisa e começando a tirá-la. Não a olhava, mas ela não pôde evitar suspirar ao ver o peito nu de seu marido. Liam era um homem muito bonito e ao longo desses anos ainda tinha o poder de fazer com que ela perdesse a cabeça.

Willow caminhou até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira da banheira e acrescentou sais, preparando a banho de Liam do jeito que ele gostava. Willow gostava de o agradar, assim como ele fazia muitas vezes. Ao terminar, ela pegou uma das toalhas de banho sob o balcão e voltou para o quarto a fim de entrega-la ao marido.

– Supõe que eu não tenha ouvido o quê? – perguntou-lhe enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

Liam não respondeu imediatamente, assim Willow repetiu aumentando um pouco mais a voz:

– O que é que supõe que ouvi? – olhou para suas costas e por fim ouviu a voz tranqüila de seu marido.

– Robert retornou.

Willow piscou várias vezes, paralisada. A toalha que trazia nas mãos caiu no chão. Seu estômago encolheu.

– O que… o que disse?

Liam girou e a encarou com um rosto indefinível.

– Você me ouviu.

Willow engoliu seco. Liam a observava.

– E… como sabe? Você o viu? Falou com ele? "Contou-lhe sobre William?" queria fazer essa pergunta, mas não a fez. Não podia.

– Quem me disse foi Eleanor, ela telefonou mais cedo.

Willow relaxou um pouco. Eleanor Henstridge-Frost era a irmã de Liam, a cunhada de Willow. Não eram melhores amigas, mas eram próximas. Eleanor Eleanor e Liam sempre foram muito ligados e ela sabia que essa notícia impactaria a cunhada, decidindo falar primeiro ao irmão...

– Então está no Palácio, com Helena...

Liam não respondeu.

– Liam? Robert está em Palácio?

– Sim. Está no Palácio - disse por fim Liam.

Liam se abaixou e pegou a toalha que Willow deixara cair. Sem dizer mais nada ele caminhou até ao banheiro e fechou a porta.

Willow respirou profundamente, sentando-se na cama do casal, sua mente enchendo-se de recordações.

Willow conhecera Liam há sete anos e eles se tornaram amigos desde o início, quando se conheceram em um evento de críquete. Embora Willow tivesse se apaixonado por ele, Liam sempre a tratara como amiga.

Os irmãos pareciam serem próximos e muito unidos, mas isso mudou quando Robert foi resgatado e retomou sua vida no palácio. Liam estava apaixonado pela ex-namorada do irmão Robert, Kathryn, e mantinha um relacionamento com ela. Quando Robert retornou dos mortos e reatou sua relação com Kathryn, Liam não conseguiu desistir da garota e então passou a cultivar raiva do irmão. A verdade é que Robert sabia do envolvimento da namorada com o irmao e acabou por terminar o relacionamento com ela, deixando o caminho livre para Liam.

Quando toda a história sobre Robert, Liam e Kathryn veio à tona, Willow sentiu-se decepcionada com Liam por não ter confiado nela e decidiu eliminar os sentimentos que tinha por ele. Isso os distanciou.

Quando o Rei Simon adoeceu e a possibilidade de Robert assumir o trono se tornar palpável, os conflitos entre irmãos tornaram-se ainda piores, tudo era motivo de disputa.

Willow passou a trabalhar diretamente com Robert e consequentemente se aproximou dele. Desde o início ele flertara com ela, mas Willow sabia de seu interesse por Kathryn e ignorou suas investidas. Com o passar do tempo ela se convenceu de que ele não tinha mais nada com Kathryn e se permitiu relacionar-se com ele. Seu grande erro.

Robert a traiu e em seguida partiu, retornando ao exército e se afastando definitivamente do palácio, da vida de Willow. Ela estava casada com Liam desde então, há quase cinco anos; na verdade faltavam apenas alguns dias para seu aniversário de casamento que seria celebrado no palácio com a presença dos outros membros da família.

Depois do casamento eles deixaram o palácio e foram morar num palacete afastado de Londres, Brick Country, onde viviam até hoje.

Willow prendeu o olhar sobre a penteadeira, onde havia uma foto de seu filho. William sorria entre ela e Liam nos jardins do palácio real. A foto fora tirada em um dia de visita a Helena e Simon, os avos de William, que o adoravam e amavam sinceramente. Não importavam as circunstâncias nas quais William tivesse nascido, Willow e todos os outros o considerava filho de Liam e ela acreditava que ele sentia o mesmo pelo garoto.

Saber que Robert estava a várias horas de Brick Country lhe dava certa paz, pois com um pouco de sorte, talvez sua visita fosse breve e e logo ele voltaria para o exército, sem jamais ver a ela ou William.

Willow fechou os olhos suspirando, rezando para que essa fosse a verdade da situação. Ela os abriu quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e então ela olhou para seu marido, pensando que deveria se sentir mais aliviada do que se sentia.

Teria desejado saber o que pensava Liam, mas depois de tantos anos, não se aventurava a voltar aquele assunto delicado. No que dizia respeito a Robert, seu marido não era de expressar com facilidade o que pensava ou sentia. Ao menos com ela. Seu alto e bonito marido sempre guardava seus pensamentos para si. De repente, notou que estava mordendo o lábio inferior e se obrigou a deixar de fazer isso.

Liam a estava olhando da soleira da porta, e isto a deixava nervosa. Mesmo após tantos anos juntos, às vezes se sentia transbordada pelas emoções que Liam despertava nela. Fez um esforço para voltar a se centrar no assunto do qual estavam falando e esquecer o segredo que ela e seu marido compartilhavam.

– Acha que Robert virá a Brick Country? Para ver você, claro.

– Virá para ver você – corrigiu ele.

– Não há nenhum motivo para que queira me. Mas faz cinco anos que foi embora, é certo que irá querer vê-lo ver – assegurou Willow com cuidado.

Liam esboçou uma espécie de sorriso no qual não havia a menor alegria.


End file.
